The present application relates generally to the field of faucets (e.g., kitchen faucets, bathroom faucets, etc.). The concepts disclosed herein have particular, but not exclusive, application to single-handle faucet assemblies. More particularly, the present application relates to an improved configuration for a faucet assembly in which a mixing valve is positioned approximately near a middle portion of a faucet spout, between an end which is mounted to a mounting surface and an end where water is dispensed from the faucet spout.
A single-handle faucet assembly, such as a kitchen faucet, may be coupled to a plurality of water supply lines (e.g., hot and cold water supply lines) which may be fluidly coupled to a mixing valve. Mixing valves are used to control the relative amounts of hot and cold water that flow through the faucet. The faucet handle of a single-handle faucet assembly is typically directly coupled to a mixing valve. Thus, the mixing valves and faucet handles in such a faucet are generally co-located. In other words, the position of a mixing valve will usually determine, at least to an extent, the location of the faucet handle.
Generally, mixing valves for single-handle faucets are positioned near a base of the spout (i.e., where the spout mounts to a mounting surface, such as a countertop or a sink). Positioning a mixing valve in such a location may provide various advantages, such as facilitating easier assembly of the mixing valve to the water supply lines. However, positioning a mixing valve near the base of the spout generally means that the faucet handle will be positioned near the base of the spout. It would be advantageous for some single-handle faucet applications to position the mixing valve and handle in a different location, for example, to improve the accessibility of the faucet handle. Improving the accessibility of the faucet handle may improve the ergonomics for certain tasks, such as dishwashing. For example, for sinks that are used more frequently (e.g., bar sinks, sinks in restaurants, etc.), it may be desirable to provide a single-handle faucet with a handle that is more easily accessible (e.g., in a location that is closer to a user). Also, for those users who may be less able to reach a base of a faucet spout (e.g., children, those who are physically handicapped, etc.), it may be desirable to provide a single-handle faucet with a handle that is closer to the dispensing end of the spout.
Water supply lines are coupled to mixing valves in various ways. In some applications, a clip may be used to couple a connector of a water supply line to a mixing valve. In other applications, a water supply line may be welded, soldered, threaded, or integrally formed to a mixing valve. Assembly of a faucet may be simplified if some elements satisfied multiple functions. Accordingly, it may be desirable to use a coupler that couples a water supply line or multiple water supply lines to a mixing valve, and also performs additional functions.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a single-handle faucet design that addresses one or more of the issues discussed above, that is relatively simple and efficient to manufacture, and is relatively easy to install. These and other advantageous features as discussed herein will be apparent to those reviewing the present disclosure.